Objection
by Ryuzaki-L-Lawliet
Summary: Not sure if I published this here awhile ago or not. It's Phoenix and Miles, it takes place after a night of heavy drinking. Phoenix and Miles are both drunk and Miles ends up nude and in Phoenix's bed, funny antics ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Objection

The alarm sounded and Miles Edgeworth awoke with a start. He looked around a bit letting his eyes adjust, he glanced out the window. The sun was shining brightly he had wondered just how long he had slept. He rubbed his throbbing temples and groaned "What a night..." As he became more alert he became more confused "Wait a second..." He muttered under his breath. "This isn't my place. Where the bloody hell am I?" Edgeworth went pale as he felt a dead weight beside him in bed; he turned his head a paled "Wright.". He muttered "What in bloody hell am I doing naked and in bed with Wright!"

Wright stirred and sat up; he looked over at Edgeworth and grinned "Morning sunshine!" Edgeworth just glared at him and growled.

"Wright! Why am I naked and in bed with you?" Wright blinked.

"Well you got pretty drunk last night, and I didn't want you to drive home, so I brought you here."

"Great I get drunk at a party and wake up to find myself naked and in your bed. Plus I've got a hangover, Bloody hell!" Edgeworth groaned.

Wright just winked at him "What do you remember of last night Edgeworth?" Edgeworth squinted and growled at him.

"Not much, so bugger off."

Wright laughed at his reaction.

"Well, you were really good last night Miles, darling." Edgeworth change about every shade of red known to mankind.

It was clear from Edgeworth's reaction he remembered nothing of last night. Wright grinned to himself; oh he was defiantly going to use this to his advantage. He watched Edgeworth a moment then said,

"I'll wash your clothes and bring them to you. You got a bit sick last night." Edgeworth groaned and nodded, Wright stood up and crossed to his closet, he pulled out a sweat suit and handed it to Edgeworth, Wright then grinned at him "We've got the day off, so you can relax today. Go take a shower." Edgeworth nodded and wandered to Wright's bedroom and shut the door behind him. Wright chuckled oh how he loved tormenting poor Edgeworth. He wandered into the kitchen and began to make some tea; he knew Edgeworth liked green tea. He whistled slightly as he made the tea. Edgeworth exited the shower and tugged on the fresh clothes that Wright had given him; he looked at himself in the mirror and was happy he didn't have to work. He looked terrible; Edgeworth wondered just how much he had to drink last night. He ran a hand through his silvery, wet and tousled hair, and made his way to the kitchen. The aroma of Green Tea touching his nostrils. Wright grinned seeing him and handed him a cup of the tea. Edgeworth took a sip of it, letting the hot liquid slide down his throat. He sighed as he relaxed; Edgeworth glanced at Wright from time to time.

Wright glanced at him "Something wrong Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth sighed "Why did you help me Wright? Why did you defend me and put your career on the line for me?"

Wright looked at him pointedly "You were not guilty from the start, miles. I never believed that you ever were."

Edgeworth tilted his head at Wright calling him "Miles" he gave Wright a very rare smile "Thank you, Wright."

Wright grinned "Not a problem." he replied.

Edgeworth stood, "Well I should get back to my place; I need to look at some papers, for the next case." Wright stood and handed Edgeworth the keys to his car, Edgeworth took them and left Wright's apartment. Wright frowned a bit he knew that the previous case had dug up some very painful memories for Edgeworth, he was worried about his mental state. But then again it was Edgeworth, and one never knew with him.

Edgeworth slid into his car; Wright was going to bring him his clothes to him. He sighed and drove home, Edgeworth's briefcase was in the trunk of his car it contained the papers he needed to look over. He exited his car once he arrived at his apartment; he locked his car and stepped into his apartment. Edgeworth was rarely at home, he only went there for privacy. He locked his apartment door and placed his briefcase by the sofa, he then went into the kitchen and made some tea, he sighed and poured some vodka into the tea once it was finished. He took a sip and sat on the couch, Edgeworth reached over and grabbed the briefcase, he set it on the table and opened it. He began to thumb through the papers it contained, he jotted down random notes. He wasn't sure how long he had been at it but the sun began to set. He always lost time when he was working on a case.

The next day Edgeworth awoke to the sound of his own alarm, he sat up in bed and stretched. He glanced around as if to make sure he was in his own apartment. He blushed and looked under the blankets and breathed a sigh of relief to see that he had something on. He eased himself into a standing position and frowned as if noticing how silent the apartment was, he sort of missed Wright's warmth. He blushed deeply at the thought and growled inwardly at himself for thinking in that manner, he had no feelings for Wright. He and Wright were rivals and nothing more than that. Edgeworth went to his closet and pulled out his usual red suit and pulled it on, he crossed to the mirror and adjusted his frilly frock. Edgeworth was very meticulous when it came to his appearance; he had to be in his profession. He decided that he would go get some breakfast, and then go to the office. He looked outside and groaned, "Bloody hell, it's raining." He groaned and grabbed his umbrella and briefcase, then made his way to the car and got in. He drove to the small café that he frequented; most of the lawyers that worked in his office ate there. Von Karma had introduced him to it; he frowned at himself as he remembered that small detail.

Von Karma, Edgeworth had trusted him. Von Karma had been guilty from the start. Edgeworth sighed as he sipped his tea, the bullet that had lodged itself into Von Karma had been his undoing, and he tried to frame Edgeworth not once but twice. Von Karma had made Edgeworth believe that he was guilty of the murder in the boat and worst of all the death of his own father. Edgeworth ran his hand down his face to try and clear his mind, he sighed he really needed to stop thinking of these things but how could he? Edgeworth bit his lower lip and pulled out a small flask of Vodka and laced his tea with it, he put the bottle back and locked his briefcase. He quietly sipped the tea and started blankly into space, lost in thought.

Wright decided that he'd stop at the café before heading to the office, he was soaked to the bone, and he didn't have an umbrella or own a car. He stepped in and glanced around his drowned rat appearance got him a few looks and whisperings but they stopped as the people began to recognize him. He spotted Edgeworth and wandered over to him "Edgeworth!" Edgeworth glanced up and offered him a grunt in response, Wright just grinned at him and plopped himself down at Edgeworth's table "Knew you'd be here, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth snorted and snapped "Of course I would be it's where all the lawyers go to eat and drink tea."

Wright grinned and glanced around "Wow, I've never been here before." Edgeworth smirked at him "Why am I not surprised, Wright?"

Wright winked at him "I'm not much of a tea drinker." Edgeworth tilted his head; he thought that was odd because Wright had an ample supply of tea in his apartment, a puzzled look crossed Edgeworth's face. Wright blinked at him "What's wrong constipated?"

Edgeworth turned red, "NO!" he snapped and glanced around hoping no one had heard Wright's comment. Edgeworth snapped him a glare and Wright just gave him that stupid grin, like usual.

Wright made himself comfortable at Edgeworth's table, where he continued to stare at him. Edgeworth blinked "What?"

Wright grinned, "Nothing, so you come here often and hang out?"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes, "I do not hang out Wright; I come here to think if you must know."

Wright nodded "Ahh, to think."

Edgeworth growled at him, "Making fun of me Wright?"

Wright blinked innocently at him, "What me? Why never, Edgeworth." Edgeworth slammed his hand down on the table top, "Bloody hell, just bugger off Wright!" Wright remained seated and smiled even more at Edgeworth's reaction. Edgeworth sighed but remained where he was. Wright grinned to himself if Edgeworth really hated him there he'd get up and move to another section. Wright then flagged down a waitress and ordered himself and Edgeworth a bite to eat. Edgeworth sighed and glanced outside, "Bloody hell, still raining."

Wright nodded, "Yeah it's supposed to be like that all day. It's even worse when you don't have a car or umbrella."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes, "Then buy one Wright, you dunderheaded idiot." Edgeworth actually chuckled a bit as Wright gave him a blank clueless expression. Wright smirked at him, "Well, that's a great idea Edgeworth. If I was actually making some money maybe I could get one, Mr. Moneybags who orders tea and has it brought to his office from the hotel." Edgeworth growled at him, "I do not need to take that abuse from you, Wright!"

Wright began teasing Edgeworth in a sing song voice "Mr. Moneybags who has tea brought from the hotel to his offfficcceee…laa...laa…" Edgeworth roared at him his face flushing a deep red color as he sputtered in anger.

Edgeworth stood and growled at him and slammed his briefcase closed "Stay the bloody hell away from me Wright! Don't ever come near me again!" Edgeworth grabbed his briefcase and strode from the café.

Wright blinked, "Uh...oh..." he whispered to himself "Edgeworth forgot his clothes." Wright stood and chased him down "Edgeworth! Stop please!" Edgeworth snarled but slowed and eventually stopped, Wright caught up with him soaking wet, and gasping for breath. He handed him the bag "H….here Edgeworth…"

Edgeworth took the bag from him and glared at him, "How dare you embarrass me like that Wright."

Wright blinked at him, "Sorry Edgeworth, I…" He never did finish his sentence, he felt a firm tug on his tie as Edgeworth yanked him forward and silenced him with a deep kiss. Wright's eyes went wide and his skin turned a bright red color as the blush covered him from head to toe. Edgeworth smirked and walked away from him, slipped into his car and drove away. Leaving Wright in the rain staring after him like a total idiot. Edgeworth grinned and smirked t himself and smacked his lips, "mmmm, just as I thought. Not bad."

Wright shook his head and blinked, "What the hell was that?". He was very confused, he ran a hand over his mouth. Edgeworth was one hell of a kisser, whatever it took Wright wanted more. He walked home very slowly that afternoon his mind on Edgeworth, he stepped into his apartment soaking wet. He peeled off his soaking wet clothing and crossed to the shower, he stepped in and stood letting the hot water warm him, he shivered as his mind drifted to that single kiss. He smiled to himself, he had enjoyed it.

Edgeworth arrived home and went into his apartment he rubbed his temples. What had overcome him? Why had he kissed Wright, like that in full public view? He groaned and plopped onto the couch his mind drifting back to Wright. He set the briefcase on the floor beside the couch; he was no longer able to concentrate on its contents. He flipped on his stereo, he preferred classical music and it usually relaxed him. Edgeworth closed his eyes and strange visions swam through his head like Wright completely nude and dancing to "Ride of the Valkyrie". Edgeworth blushed, he finally stood and got into the shower and turned on the cold water. He hoped it would cool him off. "Damn you to bloody hell, Wright." He growled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phoenix was very confused about how things were developing between Edgeworth and himself. He had always assumed that Edgeworth really didn't like him and they were eternal rivals. But maybe that was the reason things were working like they were. Phoenix tilted his head and decided he would return the favor to Edgeworth and see just how he reacted in the same situation Phoenix grinned to himself. But for now he had to decide what to do, He hadn't taken any trials since Edgeworth's trial. He needed rest after that, he was pretty burnt out. He was happy that he had cleared Edgeworth and proved that he was innocent. Winning that case had gained Phoenix a lot of favor, plus he also proved that Von Karma was the bad guy in the whole DL-6 incident, and had also stolen the evidence and had also tried to frame Edgeworth.

Still it must have crushed Edgeworth; he had looked up to Von Karma, and then all this happened. No wonder he reacted the way he had after the trial and vanished for a few weeks. No one knew where Edgeworth was or where he had gone, not even Phoenix. He sighed to himself, he decided that he would go and visit Edgeworth at his office. He grinned and pulled on his usual blue suit, he even tried to fix his unruly hair. Once Phoenix was satisfied with his appearance he left his apartment and headed to Edgeworth's office. His office was of course in the upscale part of the city. Phoenix looked at all of the buildings around him; finally he reached Edgeworth's building and stepped inside. He got some glances from the other law firm members and some hushed whispers were heard, but Phoenix completely ignored them. He stepped onto the elevator and took it to the private suite on the top floor; once he reached the suite on the top floor he read the name plate on the door it read "Miles Edgeworth, prosecuting attorney".

Phoenix opened the door and glanced around the posh office, he wrinkled his nose as he looked around "Hmmm..." Phoenix said as he stepped further in, he then spotted Edgeworth lying on his back on the red leather couch in the office, an empty bottle of vodka clutched in his limp fingers. "Miles?" Phoenix's voice had a very concerned sound to it. Edgeworth stirred a bit and Phoenix sighed as he gently placed a hand gently on his arm and called him again gently "Miles?" Edgeworth cracked his eyes open and blinked a bit.

"Wright….." Came the weak reply from Edgeworth. Phoenix wrinkled his nose as he smelled the alcohol on Edgeworth's breath.

Phoenix gently reached and pried the bottle from Edgeworth's hand "Miles, did you drink this whole bottle of Vodka?" Edgeworth chewed his lower lip and nodded slowly, Phoenix sighed "Let's get you home and into bed." Phoenix gently helped Edgeworth to his feet and then fished in his suit pocket for the keys to Edgeworth's car. Once he found them he led Edgeworth out of the office he shut the door to the suite and locked it. He then got on the elevator and helped Edgeworth to the main lobby once there he took Edgeworth to the Secretary's desk "Tell all of Mr. Edgeworth's clients that he is ill and won't be in for a few days. Also tell them he is not to be contacted at home either". The secretary nodded Phoenix then lead Edgeworth to the prosecutors' parking lot. He let Edgeworth lean on him as he unlocked the doors to Edgeworth's car. He then helped Edgeworth into the car and buckled him in, then sat in the drivers' seat beside him. Phoenix glanced over at Edgeworth who looked rather ill. Edgeworth's eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles under them, he was also extremely pale. Phoenix then emitted a low growl; Edgeworth recoiled as he glanced over at Phoenix figuring he was angry at him. Phoenix saw Edgeworth's reaction "No Miles, I'm not angry at you at all. I'm pissed off at all these people who hurt you so badly physically and mentally. Who dragged your name and reputation through the mud and treated you like you were nothing to them. That upsets me greatly, and I hate seeing you like this despite our rivalry. I care about you despite what you think". Edgeworth just silently chewed his lower lip and gave a silent nod.

Phoenix reached over and stroked Edgeworth's cheek reassuring him, he wiped away a few stray tears he saw running down his face. Edgeworth seemed to relax a bit at Phoenix's touch "I'll take care of you Miles, I promise..." Edgeworth looked over at Edgeworth more tears threatening his eyes once again. Phoenix stroked his cheek again "its okay, I'm here Miles..." Wright turned the car on and drove to his own small apartment; he decided that Edgeworth defiantly would not be bothered at all there. Edgeworth needed some serious rest and needed to relax. Phoenix figured it was the best thing to do at this point. He helped Edgeworth out of the car, once they reached their destination. Wright brought him up the stairs to his small apartment. Edgeworth blinked and glanced around.

"'s not my house….where am I?" Phoenix looked at Edgeworth and shook his head.

"I figured you'd actually be able to rest here and not be bothered". Edgeworth nodded silently as Wright helped him onto the couch. "Stay there, and I'll get a bath going for you and some clean clothes". Edgeworth looked over at Phoenix and tilted his head.

"Thank you…" Edgeworth said quietly, Phoenix winked and smiled at him.

Phoenix turned and went into the bathroom to fix Edgeworth a bath. Phoenix was not happy, yeah and and Edgeworth were rivals. But Phoenix never once saw him as an enemy. He stood and walked back to where Edgeworth was sitting. Edgeworth glanced up at him and Phoenix smiled at him "Your bath is ready, need any help?" Edgeworth stood slowly and shook his head then headed silently to the bathroom and shut the door. Edgeworth stripped and stepped into the hot, steamy water and sat down. He leaned back against the back of the tub and closed his tired, burning eyes. He let the hot water relax his body and he sighed deeply trying to block everything from his mind. Edgeworth knew he looked terrible and the pressure of everything was defiantly getting to him, after the whole DL-6 was brought up again and his murder trial he'd been seeing a therapist. Not even Phoenix knew that, in fact the only one who knew was himself. Edgeworth was just happy that Phoenix was there for him, he never would have thought his rival would care so much about him or his well being. That in it helped Edgeworth to cope; he had also hoped their relationship would get closer. That kiss had not been just a kiss, he had meant it. He had feelings for Phoenix and strong ones; in fact one could say he was in love with Phoenix. He smirked and chuckled to himself thinking how ironic this whole situation was. Edgeworth spent at least an hour in the tub, once done he stood and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He opened the door and stepped into the den area and sat down on the couch. Phoenix sat there on the couch and he glanced up at Edgeworth and blinked.

"Ugh...forgot to get you some clothes". Wright stood and crossed to his bedroom, he dug around in his closet and dragged out a clean pair of sweats, he then returned to the den and handed them to Edgeworth. Edgeworth slid them on and let the towel slide to the floor. He then sat back down on the couch and leaned back letting his tired eyes close and rest. Phoenix smiled at Edgeworth and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Feel better, Miles?" Edgeworth opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Phoenix he nodded.

"A bit..." Came the quiet reply from Edgeworth's lips. Phoenix grabbed a light blanket and wrapped it around Edgeworth. Edgeworth smiled at Phoenix those dead, dull eyes suddenly began to brighten once again. Phoenix retook his seat on the couch beside Edgeworth and flipped on the TV. Edgeworth glanced around the apartment a bit.

"Nice place, Phoenix. I figured it would be a mess". Phoenix laughed at his reaction to his apartment.

"Surprised are you? Well I do keep my home clean, and considering I'm not really here that much I can't mess it up too badly..." Edgeworth chuckled at Phoenix and tilted his head.

"Well I'm surprised but delighted to know you are indeed a cleaner person that I thought Mr. Wright…" Phoenix laughed at the "Mr. Wright" part and grinned at Edgeworth. He then moved his eyes back to the TV in front of them and continued to watch it.

Edgeworth yawned and rubbed his eyes he glanced around the apartment "Umm Wright, where am I to sleep? I'm very exhausted…been a long day..." Phoenix blinked and looked at Edgeworth he hadn't thought about that, he smiled at Edgeworth.

"You can have my bed; I'm used to sleeping out here. I usually sleep on the couch anyway be it here or at my office..." Edgeworth stood and headed towards Phoenix's bedroom; he opened the door and stepped in.

"Sleep well Wright." Phoenix grinned at him.

"You too Edgeworth." And Edgeworth closed the bedroom door behind him. Once inside Edgeworth climbed into the bed and pulled the covers around him, he curled up and was asleep in seconds. The bath had totally relaxed him and he was exhausted. It was about 1am before Wright stepped into the bedroom, he glanced at Edgeworth and shrugged and climbed in beside Edgeworth. Phoenix really didn't want him alone in the mental state he was in. Edgeworth blinked awake a bit feeling the weight in the bed shift; he saw Phoenix next to him and smiled. Then he drifted back to sleep. Both of them slept in until noon, when Edgeworth awoke he was in Phoenix's arms his head rested on his chest, his body was curled against Phoenix's. Edgeworth wanted to go back to his office but Phoenix refused to let him. He even hid his keys, Edgeworth glared at Wright.

"But I have work to do! Unlike you Wright!" Phoenix glared at him in a reprimanding sort of way, he pointed at Edgeworth.

"You most certainly are NOT going back to that office, you're recovering Miles!" Phoenix stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. Edgeworth knew he wasn't going to win this one, sp he proceeded over to the couch where he plopped himself down on it and pouted. His legs curled under him and his arms crossed over his chest, and that cute pouty face was prominently displayed as he glared at Phoenix.

A few days later Edgeworth was finally feeling better, after having rested and grumbled at by Phoenix the circles under his eyes had vanished, and he wasn't as tired or feeling exhausted. He admitted to himself that maybe Phoenix was right in his argument, but Edgeworth would NEVER admit that outright. He continued to pout and glare at Phoenix. Phoenix finally gave in he couldn't stand the pouty face as it was way too cute to resist for long, but he had tried. He finally said "Okay you can go back to your office and get your things you need for the case, but ONLY under the condition that I come with you. I do not want you getting into hat damned Vodka again, Miles". Edgeworth glared and growled at Phoenix.

"Damn you to bloody hell Wright..." But Edgeworth did in fact allow him to come along. Edgeworth stopped by his own apartment to change clothes; he wore the same thing as usual. Red suit, neck ruffle. Phoenix busted into laughter as he saw the ruffle around Edgeworth's neck. Edgeworth glared at Phoenix.

"What the hell is so bloody funny Wright!!??" Wright laughed and giggled at him seeing his face redden in anger he so loved picking on Edgeworth.

"Your ruffley cravat! That thing. It's hilarious!" Edgeworth sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Grow up Wright. You ignoramus…" Phoenix giggled more as Miles became more irritated with him.

"Nope sorry…I didn't…" Edgeworth sighed and threw his hands into the air and shook his head at he looked at the laughing idiot that was with him. Edgeworth puffed out his chest and snorted at Phoenix.

"I think you're just jealous, because I look damn fine in this outfit. And the fact that I make ruffles look good, Wright." Phoenix snorted and laughed even more at Edgeworth's words.

"Umm yeah…that's it Miles…" Soon both of them were laughing.

Edgeworth coughed and pulled at his cravat, and glanced at Phoenix. Phoenix grinned at him and sang "You're so vain..." Edgeworth groaned and decided it was best to let Phoenix have his moment. Phoenix gave Edgeworth that stupid, dork grin of his and Edgeworth smirked at him and tilted his head.

"Hmmm yes, Wright. In response to your earlier comment about me making ruffles look good. Well you make stupidity and idiocy look good as well." He then gave Phoenix a teasing wink. Phoenix blinked and chuckled at him.

"Well gee thanks Edgeworth..." Edgeworth bowed like he always did in court and smirked.

"My Pleasure, Wright..." They both chuckled again, Edgeworth smiled again, and there was something about Wright that made him smile. Wright could make him smile no matter what, and he did more than prove that in the previous few days. They finally arrived at Edgeworth's office; he parked his red sports car. Edgeworth got out and went to the trunk; he unlocked it and retrieved his briefcase. Phoenix following along with him. Phoenix grinned and leaned against the car, he whistled low as he looked at Edgeworth's ass.

"Nice ride, Edgeworth..." Edgeworth coughed, then shut and locked the trunk, he glared at Phoenix. Phoenix just laughed and then gave him a suggestive wink. Edgeworth smirked at him and slapped his own ass.

"Yeah I know." He winked back at Wright and headed towards his office; phoenix gasped and followed him into the elevator and into Edgeworth's posh and very red office. Phoenix blinked at seeing all the red and tilted his head.

"Geeze, Miles. I feel like I'm shopping in Target here, with all the damn red..." Edgeworth blinked and looked around his office, he tilted his head.

"You think my office looks like a low-priced discount store?" Phoenix blinked cutely at him and nodded.

"Yep…!" Edgeworth rolled his eyes at Wright and smirked.

"Well I like the color red…" Wright nodded and laughed at Edgeworth.

"Gee I could tell, next time I come here I'll bring sunscreen and sunglasses..." Edgeworth grumbled and sat behind his desk and began to rummage through paperwork that was piled high on his desk. Wright began to get bored so he plopped down on Edgeworth's couch and turned on the stereo it began to play "Ride of the Valkyrie" Edgeworth gasped and blushed, Phoenix blinked at him and tilted his head totally confused about Edgeworth's reaction to the song.

"Something wrong, Miles?" Edgeworth gasped and sputtered back a reply

"Umm n...no! Nothing...nothing at all!" Wright shrugged and laid back, arms folded behind his head. Edgeworth looked at Wright and tilted his head.

"So, Wright. You haven't taken any cases after my trial?" Phoenix shook his head and sighed.

"No, I'm just no good without Maya; she helped me in most of my court cases, after Mia died. I...I just don't feel capeable anymore Edgeworth." Phoenix's voice began to sound very sad and distant; Edgeworth had never heard that tone in his voice before. He tilted his head and looked at Phoenix.

"Wright, you are a very talented and very capable defense attorney. You got guts and drive. And you are defiantly not afraid to go against me. And plus you took on Von Karma. Not many novice Lawyers would have the guts to do any of that. Besides I like competing with you in court. You're very unpredictable, I respect you Wright. You stand up to people, don't let them push you around and you speak your mind. Unlike myself who is, just a puppet. I do what they say." Wright blinked at him clearly surprised by his praise and words. Edgeworth made his way to the couch and leaned over him, his foot rested upon the couch and one on the ground as he loomed over Wright.

"You really think this way Miles?" Edgeworth nodded.

"Yes, but if you ever tell anyone. I swear to you Wright, I'll kick your defense attorney ass so hard..." Edgeworth pointed at him, his finger right in Phoenix's face. Phoenix blinked and took a playful nip at Edgeworth's finger. Edgeworth leaned down and kissed him deeply and fully on the lips, the broke the kiss. He left Phoenix even more stunned and speechless. Edgeworth looked at Phoenix and tilted his head "Wright, do you have any feelings for me? I mean other than being just rivals..." Edgeworth glanced at his foot on the floor, as if afraid of the reply. Wright remained silent a bit and then replied to Edgeworth, his brown eyes meeting Edgeworth's dark bluish grey eyes. Phoenix spoke softly as he reached and placed a hand on Edgeworth's cheek.

"I always have Miles, I've always loved you from the first day I saw you." Edgeworth smiled down at Phoenix and sighed softly.

"Well, I am glad that you do Wright. You probably already know how I feel for you." Phoenix grinned at him and nodded.

"Well, I sort of figured it out already, Miles. I'm not that clueless." Edgeworth grinned and winked at him.

"You never are clueless, Wright. You never are…" Edgeworth grinned and winked at him; he then stood and wandered back to his desk to continue on the large pile of paperwork atop it.


End file.
